


A poem for Eren

by Randomana83



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: Mikasa writes a poem for Eren, confessing her feelings for him. She gathers the courage to give it to him.





	A poem for Eren

The world is a cruel place,  
but it's so beautiful.  
That is what I learn when I met you.

I had it all,  
then I lost them.  
You found me  
and I am yours to keep.

The death of my parents,  
was cruel to watch.  
Rescuing me and giving me the scarf,  
made me see how beautiful you are.

You may be reckless,  
that is because you have a good heart.  
Your determination,  
is my beacon of hope.  
Thank you for giving me that.

If I win,   
I live to see your beautiful face.  
If I lose,  
I'll die with my memories of your life.  
I can't win,  
if I don't fight for our future.

Because Eren,  
wherever you go, I go.  
Even if it means in death.

Mikasa put down the pencil and began to stretch. Writing the poetry is the easy part, the hard part is giving it to Eren. She pick up the paper and began to search for him. Mikasa then spotted Eren at the stables.  
“Eren.” Mikasa said walking up to him.  
“What is it, Mikasa?” Eren ask.  
“Here.” She said giving the poem to him.  
Eren began to read it. As he's doing so, Mikasa’s face turn pink and avoided eye contact, with her bangs covering them.  
“Mikasa?” Eren gasp with wide eyes.  
“Just forget about it!” Mikasa screams. She turns and began to run away. She didn't took two steps, cause a hand grab her wrist. Eren spun her around to kiss her. Mikasa couldn't believe it. She's finally missing the love of her life. The kiss lasted for a minute.  
“I feel the same way about you. Since the day we first met.” Eren declare.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.


End file.
